Websites (sometimes herein called web pages) are known. A website is a set of associated data that is typically written in a language, such that hypertext markup language (HTML) or the extensible markup language (XML). It is known that a website may be related to a geographic location. For example, the website www.endicottny.com relates to the village of Endicott, N.Y., USA, because the content of this website (such as its text and pictures) substantively relates to this particular village in the state of New York.
Search engines for finding websites of interest are known. Search engines are applications, which typically reside on servers. Search engines are one means to sift through data in the hundreds of millions of web pages available. Search engines utilize matching algorithms to identify and return a set of “returned websites” (or “hit list”) that the search engine has determined to be likely to be of interest to the searcher based on the searcher's search. The matching algorithms may parse alphanumeric text to determine a match between the data interested by the client (herein called the “searcher”) and the data accessible to the search engine server hardware and software. The searcher intrinsically defines broadness of the search performed by the server by providing text-based queries designed to be broad, narrow or in between. For example, a search for “villages” would be broader than a search for “Endicott.”
Geo URIs are known. A “geo URI” is a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) for geographic locations using the ‘geo’ scheme name. A geo URI identifies a physical location in a two- or three-dimensional coordinate reference system in a compact, simple, human-readable way. Geo URIs are also typically not protocol-specific. For example, a specific revision of the vCard specification supports geo URIs in a vCard “GEO” property field. As a further example, the GeoSMS standard uses geo URIs for geotagging SMS (Short Message Service) messages.
There is a currently-existing website called http://geourl.org. This website appears to relate to ICBM (Intercontinental Ballistic Missile) addresses, and should not be confused with the Geo URI background art identified above.